The New Nightmare
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Deaths are occuring all over tokyo and the mews are called into investigate however Pudding is keeping a dark secret.....who will she tell and will she be believed? Read more to find out, mainly about Pudding
1. Fright Nights

The New Nightmare

*******************************************************************

Part 1

The Awakening

*****************************************

Couples

Taruto/Pudding

*******************************************

This is a M rated story for a reason read at your own risk

This is a new story from me ive just sat and watched all of the nightmare on elm streets and I noticed no

one has done a fic mixing it with this soooooooooooooo I decided to give it a shot…ok this will have semi-

rape scenes,swearing,alcohol,drugs…….YOU GET THE POINT!

I hope you enjoy this fic

***********************************

Disclaimer

I OWN NO PART OF THE CONTENT WRITTEN BELOW IT IS A FAN-FICTION

IF I DID OWN IT ID BE RICH AND PROBABLY MARRIE JOHNNY DEPP

XD

JUST KIDDING

ENJOY MY NEW FIC!

*************************************

It was a cold night Pudding sat shivering

She had been suffering from recurring nightmares

"Who was that man No Non Da?"

She wondered to herself about the man in her dreams

"Well no time to worry! Puddings brothers and sister need her!and Tar-Tar will look after me!"

Said the young girl as she got up and got dressed

"Pudding! Come down dear"

Yelled her….mom?

"Yes M-wait…..Puddings mum is dead!"

The young girl halted

"Pudding! I wont say again come down! Now!"

Yelled the woman

"Who are you!Your not Puddings Mom!"

Yelled the young girl

There was a dead silence

"Mwhahahahah good going kid! I must say out of all kids Ive visited you are strong!"

Said the voice now transformed into a male voice

"Who are you! Pudding suggests you leave or Tar-Tar will kick your ass!"

Screamed Pudding at the ominous man

"Such big talk for a little lady!"

Said the man laughing

"Shut Up!Il kick your ass my self!"

Said a pissed off Pudding

"AHAHAHAHAHHAH YOU A KID HURT ME AHAHAHAHA-YOUCH!"

Shouted the man as he was pelted with toys

"Now whos da baby?"

Said a happy Pudding

"OK NOW IM ANGRY!!"

Shouted the man as he showed his claws to the child

"Did you hurt yourself Mr?"

Said Pudding genuinely confused

"No! this is my hand!……………aren't you afraid?"

Said the man confused himself this cant be an ordinary child!

"No….not when I have Tar-Tar!"

She said proudly letting her guard down for a minute

The man saw this and jumped on her pinning her down

"LET ME GO!!!!BAKA BAKA !"

Screamed the girl

The man started to feel her body

He started with her legs then moved to her chest

Now….she was genuinely afraid!

"Mr let me go…please….don't hurt me!"

Sobbed Pudding

"I wont do it…..yet! Just remember this kid……Freddy's Back!"

And then he kissed her

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She screamed at the top of he lungs

"Pudding?!? Whats wrong"

Said Taruto as he ran in followed by five little feet

"……It was a dream"

She mumbled

"What what happened to you?? You look terrified! Has anyone hurt you!?"

Said an angry Taruto

"No but Taruto…..I still see that man…."

Now the alien was confused

"What man?"

Asked Taruto softly

Pudding looked at him with fear

"The Dream Master"

Is all she whispered

"Did he say anything else?"

Asked the alien to his friend

"Well………"

Pudding looked afraid as she said his name

"He said this…..Freddys Back!"

And after that she sobbed into Tarutos shoulder

End of Chapter 1

Preview for Chapter 2

******************************

The New Nightmare

********************************************************

Part 2

Dream Demon

*************************************

Couples

Kisshu/Ichigo

Ichigo was walking home one night when it happened

"One two Freddys Coming for you!"

Ichigo turns a and sees no one

"Ok….awkward!"

Says the girl as she continues

What she doesn't realise is that she is being watched bye

Cold black eyes!

**********************************************

Ok Please R&R

If u like this story I worked hard on it

If u don't like this then basically don't read!


	2. Guilty!

The New Nightmare

Part 2

Guilty!

Couple

Taruto/Pudding

Ryou was furious, the customers had complained 15 times about the normally happy, hyperactive monkey child, she looked terrible, bags under her eyes, she stank like .....like she soiled herself! and she had broken about 45 good china plates, he had to see what was wrong..before she hurt herself and the customers....

Pudding was tired, that man in her dreams stalked her everywhere, she even heard him at work, when she looked in a mirror there he was, when she slept, there he was, he was relentless, if this kept up.....she'd commit suicide.

'Now now my little monkey, cease that foolishness'

The man whispered in her ear

'Leave Pudding alone Na Non Da!'

She whispered back to avoid suspicion

"Its funny to watch you scream in fear, I AM _the _Freddy Krueger after-all, if I never haunt kids, I'd lose my title, I don't want that!...not yet anyway!"

He said smugly, Pudding growled

"Pudding? Are you there, who is with you?"

Asked Ryou, when Pudding looked back.........the demon was gone

'Maybe Shirrogane knows him?'

she hoped, Freddy burst that bubble

'I doubt'

He snickered, she lowered her head and sulked in, Ryou was worried to say the least, bur now she was talking to herself, something was definitely not right.....maybe to do with Taruto?, Ryou didn't know, he only knew something was wrong, something that had to be dealt with.

"Pudding have you and Taruto..........fought?"

He asked the child, Pudding looked oddly at her boss

"No Shirrogane-senpai.....I have a question....."

She asked, with a sly grin, Freddy was confused

'What're you pulling kid?!'

Freddy mumbled

'Oh you'll see!'

She laughed

"What is it?"

Ryou asked

"Do you know Freddy Krueger?"

Freddy's eyes widened

'Oh yeah!'

Pudding laughed

"I-I have no clue who this.....Freddy is..."

he replied clearly afraid, Pudding looked confused, Freddy was furious, so she was going to get free of him? She had a lot to learn about this demon, and he knew just how to teach her!

Pudding looked up at the ceiling, Freddy had his claw placed on Ryou's neck, Pudding almost gasped, she stared at him terrified, Ryou looked blankly at her.

"What are you staring at?"

he asked, Freddy smiled, he loved the taste of her fears

'If you say anything else about me I won't hesitate in slashing his neck like a banana! And don't think that I'm joking, cause I'm not!'

He sneered at her, she couldn't help but scream.

"SHIRROGANE-SAN!"

She yelled as blood erupted over her, Ryou dropped to the floor dead and Freddy hovered over him, he faked a tear.

"Oh poor him....such a waste of blood!"

Freddy cackled, Pudding got angry and grabbed a knife she slipped and it slit her palm, she was covered in blood, from head to toe. Freddy laughed and Pudding yelled.

"Leave me alone!!!!"

but when she looked...again no one was there, Ichigo ran through in a happy mood, she was finally in Masaya's good books again, after him seeing her with Kisshu, it was pretty tough convincing him that Kisshu was only helping her baby-sit. But she was starting to fall for the stalker she had grown to love....

"Pudding-san are you-AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She screamed as the other mews came in, all of them saw the same disturbing image....Ryou was covered in his own blood, the kitchen was a mess and Pudding was smack in the middle, dripping with blood, holding a bloody knife......

"P-Pudding-san?!what is-"

Lettuce tried to say but Pudding shot away, her eyes filling with tears, she ran all the way home, she never stopped, despite the horrified stares she received, all she cared about was getting home, Taruto was still there looking after the kids, Pudding came home and ordered him to leave, he protested until pudding attacked him.

"Fine! You want to be alone!? Just fine see ya!"

He growled as he teleported, Pudding realised her first mistake, she needed Taruto...now more than ever, Freddy appeared and laughed.

"Awe did I scare your boyfriend away? Who needs him you have me!"

he laughed manically, Pudding growled and stabbed him in the eye, he looked at her, she was horrified. He cocked his head to the side and asked.

"Was that meant to bring me pain?"

Pudding stared gob-struck

"N-No blood n-no non d-da?"

she stuttered in fear

"I'm dead"

That did it, she ran to the basement grabbed her cross and holy water and ran up to him, she chucked the water on him and stabbed him with the cross, he screamed and screamed at her to stop, little did she know he had gotten really good at dying.....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Hahahaha that really tickled kid!"

he screamed then laughed, Pudding gathered her siblings, grabbed some wood and nails and boarded them in her room, through a slot she stuffed a lifetimes worth of food, sweets and drinks, obviously they were going to be in there for quite some time, luckily Pudding had a bathroom,TV and play room in her room, so all there comforts were in there. Pudding smiled.

"Now you won't hurt Pudding's siblings!"

This gave Freddy a wickedly horrible idea, he hovered away, Pudding was suspicious.

"Where you off to Krueger?!"

She sneered

"I need to take care of something brat, don't threat I'll be back in no time!"

He laughed, he heard her mouth ' take your time' he turned to her.

"You know you can be really sickly sweet when you wanna be!...but so can I"

Freddy said mysteriously as he vanished, Pudding used the time to do some research, she looked up Freddy on wikipedia and according to the story, he was a child murder who was born to a thousand men, he had killed over 156 children...........his favourite was little girls, Pudding shuddered and continued to read, he was extremely violent and showed signs of extreme schizophrenia, by the time he was 25 he had murdered up to 47 children....he kept a dark secret however.....he never killed them.....he tortured them.....made them watch their friends died unspeakable deaths, Pudding ran to the bathroom and puked, she then returned to reading the terrible article, the parents of spring wood killed him supposedly, but many still feared him, with that fear brought power and he continued to kill from beyond the grave in children's dream, Pudding was aghast at this, she typed in something else, but her hope was dashed....the last known survivor was killed by Freddy and the rest were quarantined in Western Hills.

"What will Pudding do?"

she sobbed to herself

Back at the café

Ichigo had called the police, they thought her suspicion was far-fetched but the footage showed it all, the police stared shocked, what they didn't know was that Freddy had altered the footage, the policeman questioned the girls, they all agreed to the same thing...except Zakuro, that Pudding was guilty!

Oh Freddy is causing blood to literraly boil!

Will Taruto ever come to his senses

Who will Freddy kill next?

Will anyone believe Pudding

AND

Will this murderer ever be put to rest?

R&R

Thanks

Nya!


	3. The Nighmares Begin!

The New Nightmare

The Slaughter Begins

Character(s)

Lettuce

Lettuce had been distraught about all of this.....not only had she agreed that the youngest mew is the murderer, she and the others practically handed her over to the police,they did however discover that she had boarded her siblings in her room giving them no escape unless she opened the door....Lettuce hated to admit it but.......all evidence pointed to her....the sweet innocent monkey mew......Lettuce didn't know what to do, it was late and she needed rest...........little did she know that she was silently being stalked by cold blue eyes.

"I love sushi"

Freddy snickered as he swooped in through the window, he was hollow and he hated that, those accursed demons said only through gaining fear would he become hollow so.......he decided to use the midget girl, maybe it would be comical? Putting that aside he stood looming over the fish mew mew, an evil glint in his eye, he took his claw and lightly cut her, Lettuce felt the prick and gasped, she was bleeding.............a lot, she went to the bathroom, it was midnight, she got bandages and wrapped her arm up, she looked and saw blood in the bath.

"W-What the?"

she said, when she opened her eyes her dead mother was there (Lettuce's mother was killed by Freddy but her dad never told her) her mother smiled with horrible burnt teeth.

"I knew you'd remember.....but why would you remember me? You were a baby last time I saw you...my how you've grown.....you look like your whore of a mother, remember...Reta?"

Lettuce's eyes widened, it couldn't be.....not the same man....same man she saw kill her brother, that was 13 years ago, Lettuce looked up, a man was standing covered in blood, he smiled with teeth rotted and curved, Lettuce knew now.

"You! It was you who killed Shirrogane-san and framed Pudding"

She stated

"Yeah....too bad no one will ever know"

"I will!"

Lettuce said

"Ha try it!"

He laughed as he struck his claw down, he opened his eyes expecting to see a girl covered in blood....but there was none and where the girl stood now was a different girl, more adult.

"What the hell?!"

he screamed, the girl smiled

"I suggest that you leave...before I get nasty!"

Mew Lettuce said defiantly

"Or...we can play.."

He suggested, she lowered her weapon and looked at him...

"Play what?"

she said

"In this house, I have hidden something, its valuable, and no one could live without one.....what is it? You have 49 minutes, if you don't find it..."

He lifted his claw and (literally) slit his neck, Lettuce almost vomited.

"Ok I get it if I don't find the item I die correct?"

She griped, he nodded

"Very well!"

she agreed.....but she should know.....

'_A leopard never changes his spots'_

Freddy thought smugly as he held the item in his clawed hands

Lettuce was scared, truly afraid, if she died...Pudding would get either sent away or..Freddy would- she shuddered, she really didn't want to think of that outcome, no she would save her, despite the situation she'd save Pudding.

'First things first...the item...what can someone not live without-'

She stopped dead in her tracks, a look of grim horror cam on her face

"No...not that..."

she said as she vomited, she saw the thing in Freddy's hand, he had tricked her, he set the time back....she had lost. Freddy smiled sadistically and said.

"Come on...have a _heart_"

he then laughed manically

Lettuce shut her eyes knowing what was going to happen, she whispered

'Is this really the end?'

Oh my gosh, this is getting better

what should happen....

should I kill Lettuce.....

Or

Have Pudding come to save her

Its up to you my friends

Dead or Alive?

Her life is in your hands!

R&R

Please?

Thanks again

Everyone ^__~

~K-Chan~


	4. Freddy and the Wolf

The New Nightmare

Freddy and the Wolf

Character(s)

Pudding/Zakuro

Contains Rape

Pudding was banging on the doors, she was crying.

"Pudding is innocent Na non da, please.....please...."

she slumped down

'hey.....hey Pudding?'

someone whispered

"Yes?"

The figure was Zakuro, she silently opened the lock and Pudding hugged her, Pudding was crying, Zakuro pet her head.

"Listen I don't believe that you did it, it's not like you, but if you know who did this, you have to tell me...ok?"

the wolf mew said gently

"Zakuro.......I can't....."

Pudding, sighed

"If you won't then I'm afraid I cannot help you...."

She sighed as she stood

"No I mean I literally can't....if I did...he'd...."

Pudding trailed off

"He...He who?"

Zakuro asked

"Freddy....Freddy Krueger"

Pudding looked at the wolfs face....for the first time Zakuro showed the emotion that she dished out to Kisshu........fear.

15 years ago in the forest

A little purple haired girl was smiling and playing in flowers a small wolf was with her, this was Zakuro's secret place, only her and Tawny knew of it, Tawny was her secret pet, her mother had died when she was young and her father was abusive, Tawny was her only family....she loved her fantasy...because it belonged to her...and only her.......

She went home Tawny watched her from the hill, but had a bad feeling, she turned around and growled at the man who was grinning evilly, the wolf whimpered....the next thing to be heard was loud yowl....then quiet...eerily quiet.

Zakuro went home....she said her rhyme, that usually meant pain for her

My name is Zakuro

I'm only 8

but all my life I see hate

my momma is dead

my dad is the one I dread

every night its the same old shit

he comes home drunk, and I get hit

I'll say my prayer, the one I know well

When daddy dies I hope he rots in hell!

She finished and...on cue her dad came in....only he was covered in blood, she saw Tawny's collar in his hand, she gasped, he gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"I said, no pets, now you get punished"

he said as he smacked her. Hard. She struggled to get up,he grabbed her and threw her at the wall, she was breathless, her step father pulled sown her skirt, she began to cry heavily, she saw him stand on his Y fronts and he pushed into her, she screamed in agony, he growled at her.

"You want a dog I got a good little one here, you're my dog, bitch!"

he laughed and went faster, at this point she knew she was bound to bleed, it was agony, did all little girls get treated like this? Anita Shoji never complained about her daddy....why was her father so evil?, her father got out of her and threw her against the wall hard enough to bruise......like she care, her life was over anyway, her father went and grabbed a knife, that's when it happened.....she sang a song.

"1,2 Freddy's coming for you

3,4 better lock your door

5,6 grab a crucifix

7, 8 Better Stay up late

9,10 Never sleep again"

After that Zakuro was scared, in reality, tears were forming, Pudding gasped, Zakuro told her the rest of her sad tale.

Little Zakuro stared in fear, she ran up the stairs and hid in her covers, she heard a scream, her eyes filled with tears. She felt another presence in the room, she looked up and a man with claws and burnt skin said...

"Freddy's Back!"

Pudding said

"Yes, I have always hated men for what happened that night....."

Pudding was shocked

"Pudding...save Lettuce....for me?"

Zakuro pleaded

"I will....Onee-sama"

Pudding said as she ran to save her friend.

Zakuro sighed, then gasped at the face beside her

"Hello...my little dog"

Zakuro screamed in fear

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh that was scary, poor Zakuro

Will Pudding arrive in time?

What did Zakuro see?

Is Lettuce alive?

You know how to see

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!!!!

BYE

R&R

~K-Chan~


	5. Run Pudding Run!

The New Nightmare

Run Pudding Run!

Character

Pudding

Pudding ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she wasn't going to let him win, she had to save Lettuce, if she didn't………she would never be able to live with herself, she had also promised Zakuro that she would rescue Lettuce and she could never betray her…

"Freddy is a dead man when I find him!"

She seethed, there were two shortcuts to Lettuce's house, forest and the road, the forest was easier as she could climb better, she smiled as she morphed into her other form. Mew Pudding ran vastly.

"Lettuce, hang on na non da!"

She prayed as she ran with all her speed, this was a life or death moment, the more time she wasted, the more chance Lettuce could be dead…No! That was not an option…Lettuce will-no would live, Pudding knew her onee-sama….at least she thought that she did.

"Only two more shortcuts to go then I'll be at her house…."

Pudding said to herself, this was no time for games…she wished Taruto could help but………..she yelled and told him to leave…. she didn't blame him, it was wrong of her to yell at him…he had done nothing bad to her…

'No…I can worry about that later'

She said to herself as she pushed those thoughts aside from her mind

'When I see that bastard Freddy I'm going to hurt him so bad he'll _never_ harm anyone I love again!'

Pudding seethed angrily to herself as she put in more speed, she was getting tired but, she could see the roof of Lettuce's house, and the lights were on, that meant that she was still alive, that made Pudding happy, but she knew that it wasn't over yet. She still had to deal with the man inside.

"Freddy…you're dead!"

Pudding growled as she ran up to the house, ready for anything that, the son of a bitch Freddy Kruger had installed for her! She wouldn't stop until that child murdering bastard was dead and buried in hell…..

"Like he should have been long ago!!"

Pudding sneered breathlessly

Well that's this chapter, I know its short, extremely short but I'm in school!

And it was more of a fill in chapter to say how Pudding was doing

So I will definitely, write a longer chapter later on

Ok please

R&R

Thanks

K-Chan

^_^

Again I'm really sorry that its so short

DON'T HATE ME

;O;

BYE!!!!!!!!


	6. Blood Red Sandman!

The New Nightmare

Blood Red Sandman

Characters

Pudding/Lettuce

Freddy looked at the terrified mew, he cut her again, she now had 45 cuts, all bleeding. He crouched down.

"Face it, you will die at this rate, no one is going to save you Reta, remember the games we played? Your brother and I? Such a fun little scamp....you too"

He chuckled, Lettuce mumbled something

"Hmm?"

he said

"If you loved us then why....WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHRT!!!!why...why....."

She sobbed with much agony, the more she cried the more blood came out, Freddy felt...odd a damp feeling inside his dead chest.....sympathy?, looking at how pitiful she was, made him a little sad to be doing this but he had no choice, innocent or not....she was going to die even if he didn't kill her, the loss of blood would.

"I-I remember.....the day, the day you wrecked my life!"

She said with every ounce of strength she had

"Humour me my dear, what _did_ happen that day?"

Freddy said with an evil glint, he knew how painful this was, so he planned to prolong it.

13 Years ago, in an attic

eerie music begins

two children are playing with toys, on green haired girl and a emerald haired boy, they looked happy.

"Hey Reta? Remember the rhyme"

The boy asked

"Kazakh, no and its ridiculous!"

Lettuce sighed

"I'm wanna try any way!"

He protested, she gave in

"1,2 Freddy's Coming for you!

3,4 Better Lock your door

5,6 Grab Your crucifix

7,8 Better Stay up late

9,10 Never Sleep again."

…...........

* * *

* * *

"See I told you nothing would-"

Wind begins to howl, odd noises and evil laughter can be heard emitting from the air.

"K-Kazakh?!"

Lettuce whimpered

"Not me"

He cried

_They call me the leather apron_

_They called me smiling jack!_

_They prayed to the heavens above that I would never ever come back!_

Kazakh was lifted by the neck

_Can you hear how the children weep_

"Kazakh!"

Lettuce cried

_Chills of fear like a saw bade cutting deep_

Kazakh cried and kicked to get free, he was banged on the floor numerous times, he was bleeding badly, Lettuce was terrified.

_Once again there is pain_

Kazakh was punched into the wall

_I bring flames, I bring cold_

Kazakh was set on fire and waved like a flag

_I'm the blood red sandman coming home_

All of a sudden Lettuce saw a man holding her dead brother

"Freddy's Back!"

Lettuce was crying in real life, the man who destroyed her life was standing in front of her, he laughed a little, Lettuce snarled with pain

"What in the name is so funny to you!!!"

She asked, Freddy bent down to her level

"You look just like your mother before she died...."

He said, Lettuce looked at him, in fear and confusion

"N-No my mother died peacefully"

She sobbed

"Well when she died she was peaceful, but she kicked like fuck when I was stabbing her, but killing you is a lot funnier, eh Reta?"

He said, Lettuce gave up, her tears flowed, she stared at Freddy and yelled

"I HATE YOU! YOU TWISTED CHILD MURDERER!!!"

Freddy looked at her

"Just like your mother........"

He said as he raised his claw, Lettuce shit her eyes, she was done for. Freddy struck her with his claw.............but it was reflected, a giant gum drop surrounded the injured mew, Pudding was on top of the gum drop, Freddy was..........furious to say the least, but he smirked at the mew monkey and said.

"Well if it isn't my little friend! Here to cover for me again?"

He laughed, Pudding scowled

"Kruger! I will stop you this time!!"

She growled

"I wouldn't count on that..."

He laughed slyly

"Why?"

She asked

"In 3,2,1 and................now!"

Banging was heard on the door and angry voices were heard, when Pudding looked Freddy had vanished........he did it again.............he framed her.

"Lettuce...."

She sobbed

"Y-Yes?"

she groaned in pain

"I-I'm going to use it............."

She said getting the vile out

"No.....we need it-"

Pudding stopped her

"No!! _You_ need it!!"

She said as she poured the liquid over Lettuce, the mew glowed blue and fainted, she was healed but exhausted, the police broke in to see Pudding holding the bottle and Lettuce unconsious with a ton of scars, he looked at Pudding with anger.

"Pudding Fon! I hear by place you under arrest!"

Oh this is a pickle isn't it?

Pudding saved Lettuce...........but ended up being framed again

Damn Freddy! For being so evil!

What will happen now?

Will anyone listen to the little monkey?

How many lives with be lost?

And

Will Freddy ever be put to justice???

You know what to do

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!

Ok

See ya real soon

Bye!!!

~K-Chan~


	7. Tears,Flow like Blood

The New Nightmare

Tears, flow like blood....

Character(s)

Pudding/Taruto

Contains Abuse/Self harm

Taruto was looking at the cuts he had gave himself, 3 cuts for the things he had done wrong to Pudding....

'1 cut for yelling, another for growling at her and......the other for swearing at her'

he grimaced as he put his red bandages over them, that way Pai would never know...speaking of him....where is he? Kisshu floated by, perfect!

"Kisshu where is Pai?"

Kisshu stared coldly at him

"Don't you know?!"

He hissed at him

"No!"

Taruto yelled

SLAP

Taruto held his cheek

"ITS ENOUGH TO LIE TO YOURSELF BUT TO LIE TO ME YOUR INSANE!!"

Kisshu screamed at the young alien, Taruto held back tears, his cheek hurt badly, Taruto didn't know what Kisshu was on about.

"Really Kisshu.......I am clueless, I had an argument with Pudding-"

Kisshu growled at him, he stepped back

"Your little monkey went on a rampage after your 'fight' and killed almost everyone, Mew Lettuce was found almost cut to death and Ryou.......he was mutilated!!! Taruto I swear, if she harms Ichigo...I will hurt you! And I mean it!!!"

Kisshu hissed as he went out, he quickly added

"By the way your little psycho monkey is in jail!"

and he teleported, Taruto was stunned, Pudding.....his Pudding was the murder killing everyone? He couldn't believe it......he wouldn't, he turned on the news and his eyes widened, but his heart stung, Kisshu was right....but he listened to it anyway.

=_Hiroshi here from Kanto station, I have just been told of the horrific sight, 9 year old Pudding Fon has been found and charged with manslaughter and attempted murder, a trial will be held tomorrow at high noon, the likeliest sentence is death, what caused this seemingly innocent child to go on such a horrific rampage, brutally murdering her boss Shirrogane Ryou and putting Retasu Lettuce into a deadly coma, we will have more on this horrific story after the trial now onto-=_

Taruto was shocked.....no that was a misstatement, he was horrified, his innocent little monkey was a killer.........he had to see her, maybe this was a mistake and the girl looked like the killer?, he prayed to god that was true. He ran to the high security prison. That's where they keep the deranged and maniacally bad killers.

"Name?"

the guard asked

"Err Taruto Fon, Pudding Fon's brother?"

Taruto said, the guard bought it

"You have 10 minutes!"

Taruto flashed a $40 bill in front of him

"Did I say 10? I mean 30!"

the man said looking at the money in his hands

"Baka!"

Taruto growled as he went over to the little monkey huddled in the corner

"Pudding?"

Taruto said, Pudding looked at him, no emotion, Taruto got angry at her

"Listen! I just spent $40 to see you and this is the way you react!?!"

He yelled, nothing, Taruto was holding his temper in, what she said unleashed him

"Taruto, I don't need you.....leave!"

SMACK!

Pudding fell to the floor, tears welled up in her eyes, Taruto never cared, he had, had it! He cut himself for her, spent a lot of money on her and this was what he got, a Gothic version of the monkey he loved, well _once_ loved

"Pudding...its over!"

He sighs, Pudding's eyes got wide and tears once hidden were erupting, like the the blood that flows in our veins, her tears leaked out.

"No, Taru-Taru!"

His eyes widened, she hadn't called him that since he had gotten killed.....

"Pudding?"

he looked at the sobbing monkey, tears didn't suit her

"Oh Pudding"

He said holding her head, she cried hard into his vest

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, they're going to kill Pudding, TARU-TARU!!"

She sobbed even harder

"No....I won't let them"

Taruto said

"It's Pudding's fault Taru-Taru....."

Pudding cried again, Taruto just held her

"What is? The murders?"

He said, she nodded

"Why? Why did you kill them? Weren't they your friends?"

Taruto asked, she shakily got up

"I....saw the murders happen......"

Pudding admitted

"So...........you never killed them?"

Pudding shook her head

"No...but I know who did....."

She said

"Who baby? Who was it?"

Taruto asked, Pudding looked up shakily

"The man in my dreams"

Taruto's eyes widened in shock

'No...not the same man as she mentioned'

He thought

"Freddy Krueger"

After that Pudding collapsed and the lights blacked out, a maniacal laughter rang through all of the cells, Taruto gasped as he was injected with something, the last image he saw was of a burned man with a claw....then darkness claimed him.........

Well that's another one done

It seems that Pudding has finally confided in Taruto

Can he handle it?

What will Freddy do?

Will our favourite monkey be able to recover?

And

What has Freddy done to the other mews?

You know what to do!

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!!

Ok see ya real soon

Bye!!!!!!!!!

~K-Chan~

^__~

Nya


	8. Stolen Innocence

The New Nightmare

A Stolen Innocence

Character(s)

Pudding/Taruto

Extreme Rape Scenes

Taruto woke up chained to the wall, all he remembered was blacking out and Pudding fainting, wait where was she?, a scream echoed throughout, wherever they were, Freddy came in.

"You better not have harmed my monkey you murdering nut-job!"

Taruto sneered

"Why are all little kids mean now a days!? And what is with your ears?!"

Freddy asked

"I'm an alien!"

Taruto said and Freddy laughed

"Don't make me laugh, runt"

(AN/ Uh Oh...)

"What the fuck did you call me!!!!!"

Taruto yelled

"Man kids are rude!"

Freddy sighed

"And by the way, your monkey is in _very_ good hands!"

Freddy winked

"IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL RIP YOU FECKING THROAT OUT YOU MISERABLE EXUSE FOR A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Taruto screamed at Freddy but he just walked away.

Pudding was screaming bloody murder, she kicked, punched, hell she even bit the restraints, nothing worked, Freddy pulled a really, really dirty trick...........Pudding looked up, she saw Taruto, she cried happily.

"TARU-TARU!"

Taruto just stared at her, he floated up to her and kissed her, she melted, he took off his top, and lifted off hers.

(AN:I think you know what will happen ;3)

Taruto sensed a really horrible thing happening

"I......I'M COMING PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed as his chains broke, Freddy heard it and sped up his actions, he got her bottoms off and pulled his pants down, Pudding panted as he lunged into her, she protested.

"Stop, Taru-Taru!!!"

She begged as he continued to take her, she squirmed and he floated to her other end, he gave her an evil smirk.

"No! TARU-TARU!STOP PLEASE!!"

She begged but he lunged into her hard

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed, and he shoved his, thing in her mouth, she cried and cried, until she ended up sucking on it, he squirted semen into her mouth and went back to her anal entrance, Pudding sobbed hard, this wasn't Taruto, she knew this much.....it was Freddy, she could tell, but he would lose....even if her innocence was gone, Taruto would take care of him. Speaking od him he burst through the doors, pissed.

"._My_.Monkey!!!"

he seethed

"How did you break free???"

Freddy asked

"When my girl is in danger I'm not far away!"

Taruto growled

"So what do you want?your girl?"

Freddy snickered, looking at the girl in tears and panting

"Yes, but one other thing!"

Taruto stated

"Yes what?"

Freddy said

"Freddy Krueger, I, Taruto Shoji hear by challenge you to a duel!"

Freddy snickered

"So be it!"

Oh the final duel is not too far but, I have decided to add a BIG twist to the end ;3

Who will win?

Who will lose?

What will happen to Pudding???

Will Taruto get his girl back?

And

What is Freddy planning?

You know what to do!!!

Yes

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!

OK

SEE YA REAL SOON

BYE!

~K-Chan~

^__~


	9. Taruto's Sacrifice!

The New Nightmare

A Kiss Sweeter Than Blood!

Character(s)

Pudding/Taruto

She watched from the stands, if Taruto lost........

Then humanity is doomed.......

"You can beat him Taruto!!!"

Pudding called out

"Thank you....my Pudding"

He said as he faced Freddy for what might be the final time. Taruto called on his click-clack toy, he gave Freddy a determined look.

"You know the rules, no one leaves until the opponent either, falls, forfeits or dies! Get ready Krueger I _will_ make you pay for harming her!"

Taruto growled

"Kill Freddy Na Non Da!"

Pudding cheered, Freddy growled. This had never happened to him, since when did kids get so dang hard to murder?!? that is what he pondered on before being hut in the head.

"Why you little-!"

Freddy charged at him and slashed, Taruto dodged it by teleporting .

"What the hell are you!?!"

Freddy asked

"I fecking told you! I am an alien!!!"

Taruto growled as he shot at him, Freddy groaned.

"Give up?"

Taruto began to get a little bit cocky,always a bad sign.

"Not a bit, I haven't finished with your monkey!, how sweet she will-"

Freddy was pummelled by Taruto who began beating him to death, Pudding saw Taruto about to be stabbed and attacked Freddy, now he was happy, a little two on one, this was his favourite style of fighting, it always involved a death, a weak opponent too heart-broken to attack and his claw bathed in fresh blood, he plotted to attack the monkey, she was the weak one, to him she was. He charged towards Pudding and slashed her leg, Pudding gasped as she fell to the ground and held her now bleeding leg, Taruto saw Pudding fall to the ground crying, Freddy was zooming onto her, he had to think quickly.........he came to a difficult decision.

"Pudding....I love you..."

he whispered as he ran towards his monkey, who was just about to be killed, Freddy laughed madly at the blood he was going to shed.

"Say bye bye monkey!"

Freddy snickered, he brought his claw down hard.

"I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

Taruto screamed as he took the full impact of Freddy's claw, Pudding stared at him, breathless as Freddy withdrew his claw, Taruto fell back slowly but Pudding caught him, she stared at his beautiful eyes before she spoke with tears now dripping down her face.

"Why?Did you do that!WHY NA NON DA!!"

She said crying loudly as she held Taruto's head, he just smiled weakly at her.

"Y-Your my monkey Purin, and as I said, when my girl is in danger....I'm not far away.....I meant every word of what I said...."

Taruto said as he coughed up some blood, Pudding didn't care.

"Taruto...."

She sobbed

"Just..."

He said as his eyes closed

"Yes, Taruto?!"

Pudding gasped

"Be happy............"

And with one last gasp, his body went limp, his pupils dilated and his eyes shut, never to open again.....Pudding shook him gently, then it hut her....he was dead......he was really dead........

"TARU-TARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pudding screamed with all her might

Well that's another one over with, sad to say one chapter left

Freddy has really done it know

Killing Taruto was the straw that broke Puddings back

Now she will kill him once and for all

Can Pudding defeat Freddy and put an end to the nightmares?

Will Freddy kill Pudding and haunt more children?

And

Is Taruto as dead as he seems?

You know what to do!!!!!!!

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!!!!!!!

Ok

See ya real soon guys!!

This is ~K-Chan~

Over and out

Please!

R&R

Thanks

^_~


	10. No More Sorrow

The New Nightmare

No More Sorrow

Pudding still held her dead boyfriends head as she cried mournfully, Freddy just laughed, and now the young girl was angry, she got up and stared the man right in the eyes, her normal cocoa eyes now brimmed with tears and anger, she yelled at him.

"Krueger, this stops here!"

she said as she called her weapons, Freddy didn't know whether to laugh or to fear, the child was disturbingly scary when she was angry.

"For every life you have take, destroyed and traumatized, I will send you back to the murky abyss of hell!"

She seethed

"Try it, go on!"

Freddy challenge, Pudding lunged at him and scratched him, she bit him, kicked him and slapped him while screaming.

"YOU HIDEOUS MONSTER OF A MAN, YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I HAD LEFT. YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS AND MY BOYFRIEND!"

She screamed, she never saw him lift his leg and kick her into the wall, she groaned in agony, he loomed over her. She closed her eyes and that's when it happened.

'_left'_

a voice said and she rolled left, his claw got stuck in the ground

_'head_'

the voice said again, so she aimed a gumdrop on his head, Freddy couldn't braethe

'_claw'_

the voice said, Pudding kicked his hand. Hard. Hard enough to hear the crack as him hand snapped. Freddy screamed, causing him to lose more air as he struggled, Pudding didn't know what to do, that's when a sai fell, Freddy must have gotten Kisshu , this infuriated her, so she slashed Freddy's hand of, blood covered her. Freddy wailed, as almost all of his breath was gone, he stared up in terror as Pudding held his claw, she grinned maniacally as she said.

"Welcome to my world bitch!"

Freddy gasped as Pudding swung his claw hard into his head.

"I...I did it...."

Pudding sighed

'_Yes you did_'

The voice said

"Taru-Taru?"

Pudding gasped as Taruto's hollow small form appeared, Pudding began to cry, he hushed her

"Don't cry, I told you to be happy, stupid monkey!"

he teased, she sniffled, her tears made contact with his skin and he began to glow, he looke anxiously as he barked at Pudding.

"Hey! Cry more, Pudding I'm dead, never wanna see you again!"

That did it Pudding let more tears loose as her heart sank and emotion took over

"TARU-TARU HATES ME!!!!!!!"

She screamed as he was covered in more tears, he laughed at his monkey

"WHY?!WHY-"

She screamed then stopped when she felt him, her Taru-Taru

"Taruto....."

She sobbed

"The one and only!"

She crushed him in a death-hug

They went home that night and Taruto asked her something

"Hey Pudding?"

Taruto said as he got into bed

"Hmm?"

She replied

"Do you think that's the end of this nightmare?"

He asked her, she grimaced

"The dream may have ended....."

She said as she fell asleep, when Taruto hugged her goodnight and snuggled up to her, she whispered to herself.

"But the nightmare has only just begun..."

Here is a Epilogue for the next one, Camping Trip Gone Bad

"Hey Taruto?"

"Yes Pudding?"

"Why are you holding my hand so tight?"

Taruto looked confused

"Pudding I'm over at the bed..."

Pudding froze

"But if you're over there...."

"Yes?"

"T-Then who has me?"

"I'm ba-ack"

A very unwelcome person laughed

I want to thank everyone for reading this and helping to complete it!

You all rock!

Well please

R&R

Again

Thanks!

See ya real soon

~K-Chan~

^__~


End file.
